List of Enemy Mirages in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Mirages are enemies in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and are the driving force of the game. These enemies appear in red cloaks and will try to chase Itsuki Aoi should they spot him. Black cloaked Mirages are Savage Mirages that are stronger versions of Mirages Itsuki and the others will encounter depending on the party's level. For example, if Itsuki and his party are in Illusory Shibuya First Area, at a high enough level he and the party will encounter enemies from Illusory Shibuya Latter Area. Illusory Daitama Common Enemies Blob Dark Mage Bufu |items=Mage Force Unholy Temptation }} Caspar Agi |items=Caspar Force Fiery Spirit }} Mid-Boss Troll Boss Gojuin Cleave Wrong answers'll hurt You got three choice! |items=Soronous Baritone }} Illusory 106 Common Enemies Dark Mage Bufu |items=Mage Force Unholy Temptation }} Caspar Agi |items=Caspar Force Fiery Spirit }} Nickelwise Ironclad Myrmidon Wind Strike Cleave |session= Fire-Slash |items=Myrmidon Force Onyx Blade }} Samantha Bufu Flux |session= |items=Samantha Force Cursed Doll }} Dark Barbarian Power Chop |session= Fire-Split Axe-Split |items=Barbarian Force Outlaw's Leather }} Man o' War Zio Poisma |session= Lance-Poison Mist |items=Man o' War Force Deep Sea Glow }} Troll Ironclad Cavalier Skewer |session= Lance-Lunge Ice-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Cavalier Force Nightmare Hoof }} Mid Boss Umber Pegasus Knight Zan Skewer |session= Wind-Lunge |items=Distant Dream }} Boss Aversa Rush Zan Bufu Dark Envy |items=Enticing Jealousy }} Illusory Shibuya Common Enemies Apparition Bufu Zan |items=Apparition Force Glimmering Wisp }} Dark Shaman Maragi Dormina |session= Body-Dormina |items=Shaman Force Gloaming Robe }} Worm Flux |items=Worm Force Spiral Shell }} Bacillus Marin Karin Poison Breath |items=Bacillus Force Fever Chain Cell }} Abyss Zio Last Resort Rakunda |items=Abyss Force Hadal Zone }} Dark Archer Needle Shot |session= Ice-Snipe Bow-Snipe Elec-Snipe |items=Archer Force Clouded Eye }} Dark Cleric Zio Dia |session= Flame-Thunder |items=Cleric Force Cultist Zeal }} Skellington Bufula |items=Skellington Force Dapper Skull }} Regal Myrmidon Fire Strike |session= Fire-Slash Bow-Slash |items=Myrmidon Force R. Duelist Blade }} Midboss Tarnished Myrmidon This boss is joined by three Dark Archers and a Dark Shaman. Wind Strike Cleave Tarukaja Sukukaja Order Snipers Media |session= |items=Heartthrob Mote }} Boss Gangrel Dire Slice Dire Slice Ultra Strobe Pulse Reversal of Fortunes Shield me! |session= Axe-Slash |items=Blackguard's Sin }} Illusory Daiba TV Common Enemies Blackwing Knight Skewer |session= Lance-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Blackwing Force Inky Feather }} Phantom Agi Pulinpa |session= Lance-Pulinpa |items=Phantom Force Bowler Hat }} Red Mage Bufula Mabufu |session= Elec-Blizzard |items=Mage Force R. Red Enchantment }} Inferno Fire Strike |session= Fire-Bash |items=Inferno Force Igniting Heckfire }} Leviathan Zionga Poison Breath |items=Leviathan Force Charybdis Scale }} Yomotsu Shikome Zan Mazan Lullaby Song |session= |items=Yomotsu Force Heckish Doll }} Ironclad Knight Power Chop Bodyguard |session= Lance-Split |items=Knight Force Indomitable Armor }} Blackscale Rider Assault Dive Javelin Rain |session= Lance-Lunge Elec-Lunge |items=Blackscale Force Black Scale }} Red Barbarian Power Chop Bolt Strike |session= Lance-Split Axe-Split |items=Barbarian Force R. Barbaric Furs }} MidBoss Chaos Pegasus Knight This boss is joined by two Red Mages and two Red Barbarians. Skewer |session= |items=Moonlight Morph }} Boss Cursed Draug Power Chop Mad Dash Bodyguard Tetrakarn Makarakarn |session= Lancewind-Hack |items=Unbreakable Will }} Illusory Daiba Studio Common Enemies Red Archer Arrow Rain Venom Shot Weak Shot |session= Bow-Snipe Ice-Snipe |items=Archer Force R. Red Bowstring }} Regal Paladin Horseslayer Charge |session= Lance-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Paladin Force Regal Mane }} Red Shaman Bufula Makajam |session= Lance-Blizzard |items=Shaman Force R. Ancient Robe }} Hirudinean Life Leech |session= Ice-Life Drain |items=Hirudinean Force Vampiric Beak }} Red Cleric Zanma Marin Karin |session= Axe-wind |items=Cleric Force R. Prophet's Riddle }} Hedorah Flame Strike Call Friends |session= Flame-Blaze |items=Hedorah Force Fire Carrier }} Regan Lullaby Song |session= |items=Regan Force Haunted Doll }} Regal Knight Mighty Chop Bodyguard |session= Lance-Split Bow-Split |items=Knight Force R. Red Brigandine }} Bloodwing Knight Midboss Biomonster Life Drain Zombie Bite |session= |passive= Comrade's Call |items=Revelatory Light }} Culprit Mirage Cleave Rakunda Sukunda Pinch Hitter |session= |passive= |items=Master Seal }} Hostage Mirage A Mazan Lullaby Song |session= |passive= |items= }} Hostage Mirage B Mabufu Mazio |session= |passive= |items= }} Hostage Mirage C Boss Excellus Yashiro Tsurugi fights alongside Excellus, but Excellus will revive Yashiro every time the latter falls unconscious, so Excellus must be the target. Rare Enemies Rare enemies are enemy Mirages cloaked in sparkling gold robes. Unlike other Mirages, these Mirages run away when they notice Itsuki Aoi and disappear before he can reach them. Sixth Element Appears as a Rare Enemy in Illusory 106, Illusory Shibuya and Illusory Daiba TV. Bretorius Appears as a Rare Enemy in Illusory Studio Lullaby Song Tentarafoo |items=Interstellar Sefirot }} Side Quest Mirages These are Mirage enemies that appear in the Side Stories of Itsuki's party members. Tsubasa Oribe Pheros Mabufu Mazio Spirit Drain Death Mascara |session= Axe-Blizzard }} Touma Akagi Abel Kiria Kurono Bord Bord can only be charmed by Tsubasa Uncharmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Cord Cord can only be charmed by Kiria. Uncharmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Mamori Minamoto Lorenz Megaton Tackle Rakunda Charge }} Yashiro Tsurugi Special Mirages Chaos Falcon Piercing Void Bufudyne |session= Lance-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard |items= }} Chaos Sniper Grand Tack Myriad Arrows |session= Sword-Snipe EX Lance-Snipe EX Bow-Snipe EX |passive= Yasha Soul }} Trivia *Three Mirages designed as disembodied heads are inspired by figures from popular films: **Nicklewise is based on Pennywise the Clown, the antagonist of the Steven King novel It and the novel's film adaptations. **Skellington is named after Jack Skellington, the protagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. **Hierophant is based on Pinhead, the central figure of the Hellraiser film series. *Each of the Mirages that are based on traditional Fire Emblem classes have three different appearances. These changes could show that they have evolved, as a sign of class promotion: **Dark Mage: Dark Mage → Red Mage → Pale Sorcerer. **Myrmidon: Ironclad Myrmidon → Regal Myrmidon → Platinum Swordmaster. **Fighter: Dark Barbarian → Red Barbarian → Pale Warrior. **Cavalier: Ironclad Cavalier → Regal Paladin → Violet Dark Knight. **Shaman: Dark Shaman → Red Shaman → Pale Druid. **Archer: Dark Archer → Red Archer → Pale Sniper. **Cleric: Dark Cleric → Red Cleric → Pale Bishop. **Pegasus Knight: Blackwing Knight → Bloodwing Knight → Whitewing Knight. **Knight: Ironclad Knight → Regal Knight → Platinum General. **Wyvern Knight: Blackscale Rider → Bloodscale Rider → Whitescale Rider. Category:Enemies Category:Lists